Sonea
Sonea is a girl from the slums of Imardin who is short, with dark eyes and hair with pale skin. She was raised and lives with her aunt Jonna and uncle Ranel. During the Purge, she meets up with some old friends and they throw things at magicians, she accidentally throws a stone through their shield with magic and Rothen is the only person who sees her. They then start a search for her because uncontrolled magic is dangerous and would eventually kill her, although she does not know this and keeps running from them. When Sonea's magic gets too dangerous, Gorin of The Thieves tells the Guild where she is and they manage to catch her before she destroys the area. She is offered a place at the Guild, but declines because she does not want to become something her people hate. Later Fergun blackmails her saying he has Cery locked up and he wouldn't free him unless she agrees to join the Guild and then breaks Guild law afterwards. However, the Hearing is interrupted by Akkarin who has found Cery and Fergun's deeds come to light. Lorlen performs a Truth Read on her and she accidentally shows him what she saw Akkarin doing when sneaking around the Guild with Cery. Lorlen tells her that it is Black Magic which is forbidden and that if she left she would become a target. He then asks her to stay to help him and the Guild get rid of Akkarin and she accepts and joins the summer intake of novices later on. During The Novice Sonea endures a hard time by her class who have ganged up on her, led by Regin. He spreads rumours about her and Rothen and Sonea has to move the Novices' Quarters where they trouble her further. Sonea then manages to catch up to the Winter Intake's class and joins them, and even befriends a novice - Poril. Regin also joins this class and manages to make Poril stay away from her, leaving her friendless once more. After an ambush in the forest, the Higher Magicians realise that Sonea is stronger than they realised. Dorrien also comes to visit and he helps Sonea take her mind off studying and enjoying herself by taking her to the University roof, showing how to levitate and even setting Regin up so everybody sees him getting Sonea into trouble. The morning that Dorrien leaves for his home, he shows Sonea the Guild spring and kisses her. Sonea then recieves a message from Rothen to meet him in his rooms and finds Rothen and Akkarin inside. Akkarin knew the truth and to ensure their silence and co-operation he makes Sonea the High Lord's Novice and forbids her to speak to Rothen except when to avoid suspicion. Sonea then starts being ambushed by more novices as they believe she shouldn't be the High Lord's Novice as she came from the slums. Dorrien returns once again and to protect him she dissuades him from any intimacy, and he also helps again with Regin and says to challenge him to a formal battle in the Arena. She challenges him and he accepts, and with the help of Lord Yikmo manages to train for the battle. Sonea manages to beat Regin in the battle by showing skill and honour and gains the respect from many people. When returning to The High Lord's Residence one night, she hears fighting coming from the underground room and finds a man dead on the floor and the room in a mess. Akkarin tells her that Sachaka still held a grudge from the Sachakan War and Sonea is left puzzled by the events. Category:Kyralia Characters Category:Guild Business Category:The Black Magician Trilogy Category:Incomplete Pages Category:The Traitor Spy Trilogy Category:Healer Category:Magician